projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
Descend into Horror - Stairs - Part 1
Jared becomes a journalist as he finally plays the full Stairs game. Synopsis Jared is playing Stairs. Jared played the demo for this game a while back and really liked it. The game was still finished despite not succeeding its Kickstarter. Jared watches the opening cutscene. The game begins in a pleasant outdoors area. Jared checks a notebook, and finds some images of things he needs to take photos of. Jared finds a building and a shed. He doesn't know what the words say. He has to take a picture of the door. He does it, and claims that he is such a good journalist. He finds another gate that he needs to take a photo of. Jared is such a good journalist! Jared describes the game as a spooky Pokemon Snap. Jared tries to describe the objects he needs to photograph. Jared dramatically discovers the stairs! Jared finds the chairs from the demo that circle around the player, and Jared pronounces himself the chair king! The gate closes, which is good, because Jared wanted to stay here. The building has been cleaned out, except for a couch and the stairs. Jared doesn't know why he expects the stairs to be the enemy in this game. Jared finds another set of objects that he needs to photograph, and tries to figure out what the game is that was being played there. He finds a mattress he needs to photograph, and gets an achievement. He finds some expired milk, and says that someone should throw it out. Jared heads to the basement, and fails to read more signs. Jared heads down some stairs, and the game saves, and a loading screen appears. Jared heads down the stairs, and can hear a crying lady. He continues to investigate the area, only to find the floors are the same no matter where he goes. Jared is caught off guard by the characters talking. Valerie is supposed to be dead. Jared finds a safe, and tries to guess the combination. It doesn't work. Jared needs to find the combination to the safe. Jared can see the girl, who looks malnourished. He takes a photo of her, and finds that Jared was indeed supposed to take a photo of her. He attempts to describe what is in the other photos he needs. Jared is impressed by the bathrooms going to the kitchen. He takes more photos. The pills look very tasty. Jared finds some more notes, and has to write notes down in order to work out what he needs to do. Jared finds Valirie moving, but she is very sick. Jared tries to head down the stairs, when Valerie talks to him. Jared tries to work out the plot. Jared eventually finds a shower, and showers in it. Jared finds some gym mats, and is happy to see them. Jared looks around and finds some Shadow Men on the walls. The shadow man has moved. Jared doesn't know yet whether this game has things chasing the player. He calls someone a victim for hitting her. The woman's voice knows the character's name, and both Jared and the character ask how she knows his name at the same time! Jared finds some clues and writes them down. Jared is still missing some things. Someone starts humming, and Jared comments that it isn't soothing. This game should have been called Doors rather than Stairs! Some weird sounds occur, confusing Jared. He looks around. Jared is shocked to find Valerie has been hung, but is happy to find the clues he was looking for! Jared decides that when someone hangs themselves, it is a good time to end the video. Category:Stairs Category:Videos